


Pirates

by beargirl1393



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Implied Drug Abuse, Implied Drug Use, Kid Mycroft, Kid Sherlock, Kidlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargirl1393/pseuds/beargirl1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four year old Sherlock wants to play pirates with his older brother, but eleven year old Mycroft won't. Years later, he will regret that decision. It really was a childish feud that turned his brother against him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirates

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the kink meme.

“Please My?” Sherlock begged, blue eyes wide as he stared up at his older brother.

Mycroft sighed. _Why me?_ “Sherlock, I have Important Homework to do.” Granted, the so-called Important Homework would only take him minutes to complete (his teachers and peers were morons) but it was a valid excuse.

“You promised My,” Sherlock said, his face scrunching up. “You promised if I was good for nanny while you were at school then you would play pirates later. It’s later.”

“And I have homework,” Mycroft said, gesturing to the papers spread across his desk. Sometimes having a genius for a brother was a pain. He briefly wondered if Sherlock thought the same.

“But you’ll be able to do it in no time,” Sherlock protested. “You’re brilliant My.”

Mycroft felt his lips twitch at Sherlock’s praise but resolutely ignored that. “I am eleven years old now Sherlock. It’s time for me to stop wasting time with such childish pursuits.”

Sherlock’s face abruptly fell, and Mycroft nearly decided to take it back, but Sherlock was running away before he had the chance.

Years later, watching Sherlock sleep in the hospital after his overdose, Mycroft wondered what would have happened if he had played pirates with his brother. Their bond would be stronger, instead of nearly nonexistent.

Mycroft watched and remembered his brilliant brother.


End file.
